etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Protectors - Quest Changelog 0.8.8
Back to The Protectors The Protectors - Changelog 0.8.8 ---- The Protectors Quest Changelog 0.8.8 from version 0.8.7 Shrine *The angry Monk: +1 aristocratic perk on completion (was +1 good) *Priest’s Spirit: Increased the Shadow’s XP to 750 (from 400) *Snake Shrine: Correctly requires 500 crystals as stated by the dialog (was 600) *Dryad’s Challenge: Increased XP of the Halcyon Phoenix to 40 (from 20) and increased the XP of the other Phoenix to 25 (from 10) *Lost Knights: No longer offers +1 aristocratic perk *Angry Guards: Reduced crown cost to 35 from 180, increased Halberdier’s XP to 40 (from 10), increased the Pikemens’ XP to 10 (from 5), the Halberdier no longer has a name *Elven Lord: Decreased crown reward to 25 (from 100) *The Paladin: +1 aristocratic perk on completion *Griffon cloak: +1 selfish perk on completion *Corrupt Shrine: +1 evil perk on completion *Paladin: Renamed “Paladin of the North”, decreased crown reward to 75 (from 200) *Healing Spell: +1 altruistic perk on completion *The Reaver: increased the Reaver’s XP to 70 (from 16) and offers +1 daring perk on completion *The Engineer: +1 plutocratic perk on completion *Priest’s Spirit: +1 aristocratic perk on completion *Dancing Swords: +1 good perk on completion *Pixie Queen’s Riddle: The rewarded Pixies are no longer special characters (don’t have names) *Farmers’ Market: Changed condition to require 60 gold (from 50 crowns) *Prison Break: +1 good perk on completion (was +2 altruistic) *Sacrificial Rites: +1 evil perk on completion (was +2) *Dragon Apocalypse: +1 altruistic perk on completion (was +1 daring) *Rescue the Princess!: +1 good perk on completion (was +1 daring) *The Tireless Golems: Now requires the killing of a Dark Dwarf hero (was any hero) *Tarquin the Merchant: +2 plutocratic perk on completion *The Mercenary: Reduced crown requirement to 50 (from 90), now has a name, increased the Mercenary’s XP to 1000 (from 115) *Thule the Shoemaker: +1 selfish perk on completion *Rites of Healing: +1 good perk on completion *Aspiring Engineer: +1 selfish perk on completion *Free the Slaves! +1 good perk on completion *Brawling for a brew: Now also rewards the skill “Finesse 1” *Crest of Sartek: Increased XP of the Minotaur Shaman to 1000 for the leader (was 100) and 400 for the 7 followers (was 70). +1 daring perk on completion *Dragon Warriors: The Wyvern and the Ice Guards no longer have names *Fear of the Dark: No longer offers +1 good perk *Heroes: +1 aristocratic perk on completion (was +2) *Diseased Dragon: Decreased crown reward to 100 (from 1000) *A Dying World: +1 altruistic perk on completion *Pollution!: +1 altruistic perk on completion *Leader of the Pack: +1 daring perk on completion *Banner of Rage: Reduced kill requirement to just 8 (from 18) but only counts kills from your hero. +1 daring perk on completion *Restoration: +1 plutocratic perk on completion *A Thief’s Paradise: +1 selfish perk on completion *Battle Scars of the land: +1 altruistic perk on completion *Tactical Withdrawal!: Removed crown reward, now also rewards 800 stone *No Refunds!: Decreased crown cost to 35 (from 80) *The Ex-Soldier: Decreased crown requirement to 150 (from 300), +1 plutocratic perk on completion Mausoleum *Lord of Poison: The rewarded Nagas are no longer special characters (don’t have names), no longer any penalty for failing *Old Barbarian: No longer any penalty for failure *Vengeance: +1 aristocratic perk on completion *Orc Guards: Decreased crown requirement to 30 (from 80) *Greedy Dragon: +1 plutocratic perk on completion *Abandoned Treasure: Decreased crown reward to 150 (from 250), +1 selfish perk on completion *Locked Coffin: +1 selfish perk on completion *Shrine of Insult: Decreased crown reward to 250 (from 400) *Howling Banshees: +1 good perk on completion *Ghost of the Navigator: +1 aristocratic perk on completion *The Exiled King: Now correctly rewards 8 Dwarf Berserkers and increased the Dwarf hero’s XP to 3000 (from 2000), no longer any penalty for failing *Drong the Ogre: Can now be bribed, no longer drops the items upon the destruction of the Mausoleum *The Collector: Decreased crown reward to 60 (from 150) *Secret Workshop: No longer offers +1 selfish perk *A Giant Fight: +1 daring perk on completion *Goblin Shaman: +1 good perk on completion *Dark Rising: +1 evil perk on completion *The Ogre’s bet: +1 daring perk on completion (was +1 aristocratic) *The Impossible Kobold: Increased the Kobold’s XP to 3000 (from 2000), increased the XP of the released Ogre to 50 (from 0) and decreased the rewarded XP bonus to +230 (was +1480) *Gifts of Chaos: Decreased the XP of the Pit Fiends, now correctly rewards 3 set items (was incorrectly rewarding 3 artifacts) *Fairy Bottles: +1 selfish perk on completion (was +1 evil) *Topple the Fey Towers: Reduced requirement to just 2 towers (from 5) *Next for the Gobshooter!: +1 altruistic perk on completion *Big Friendly Giant: +1 good perk on completion *Troll Ring: +1 selfish perk on completion *A Queen’s poison for a King: +1 advocate perk on completion (was +1 evil) *Hoof of Sartek: Now correctly drops 2 random lessor items upon failure and destruction of the building. Also fixed a typo on the failure dialog where it would incorrectly refer to the Pyramid as a Mausoleum. Now requires the killing of a Wood Elf hero (was Undead) *Secrets of the Shadows: Fixed a typo regarding the number of buildings needed to be built *Forward Base: Now states it requires the conversion of enemy buildings Pyramid *Setroth: Now requires the killing of a Human hero (was any hero). Offers +1 daring perk on completion (was +1 aristocratic) *Locked Away: +1 darring perk on completion *Corrupted Magic: +1 plutocratic perk on completion *Runes of Undead: +1 plutocratic perk on completion *Goblin Market: +1 plutocratic perk on completion *Feeding a Giant: Renamed “A Giant Appetite” *To Bring Peace: +1 altruistic perk on completion *Freebooters: Decreased crown requirement to 150 (from 400), the rewarded random normal units will now be random advanced units. +1 plutocratic perk on completion *Primitive Vandals: +1 altruistic perk on completion *The King's Spirit: +1 aristocratic perk on completion (was +1 good) *The Cult of the Sword: +1 aristocratic perk on completion *The Wounded Minotaur: +1 good perk on completion *Hear My God: +1 altruistic perk on completion *The Spiteful Workers: +1 selfish perk on completion *Thieving Minotaurs: Changed reward to 80 crowns (was 300 metal and crystal). Can now mug the old man for the reward by destroying the quest building *The Homeless Man: Decreased crown requirement to 35 (from 70) *Lucky 7: Fixed bug where the crown reward was not given, also decreased crown reward to to 77 (from 777) *Brains and Brawn: The rewarded Minotaurs no longer have names (they aren’t important!) *The Lost Pyramid: Can now be bribed, no longer rewards 250 gold *The Greatest Hero: Renamed “The Greatest Warrior”, removed 100 crown reward, decreased resource reward to 1000 of each (was 2000 of each), now requires the killing of a Warrior class hero (was any Minotaur hero) but still requires the kill to be at the hands of your hero only, replaced the Jewel of Etheria reward with the entire Armour of the Gods item set *Too Much To Carry: Decreased crown requirement to 100 (from 150) *All Or Nothing: Increased duration to 15 minutes (was just 1 minute) *The Taint of Chaos: Decreased crown reward to 100 (from 400) *Beauty and the Jealous Beast: Decreased crown reward to 100 (from 400) *Silhouettes: The rewarded random units will now be random advanced Human units *Courage the Cowardly Dragon: Fixed a typo on the progress dialog saying you had to kill 10 fearful units when it should of been 8, decreased crown reward to 200 (from 600) and removed the crystal reward *The Druid's Riddle: Decreased crown reward to 25 (from 100) *A Foolish Path to Hell: Now casts Destruction upon completion (was Armageddon) *The Reptilian Museum: Decreased crown requirement to 45 (from 75) *Framed!: +1 advocate perk on completion *The Exchange Rate: Increased gold requirement to 1000 (from 500) *The Mining Operation: Decreased crown requirement to 350 (from 1000) *Restoring What's Natural: Only rewards 1 Tome of Life (was 2) Category:The Protectors